Cybertronians (Free-to-Use)
The children of Primus, they hail from the planet Cybertron. They are most commonly referred to as Transformers Anatomy Cybertronians are robotic life forms, at the core of their being is a Spark, a positron based sphere/field of energy that is their consciousness/soul/heart/life force. It is part of Rossom's Trinity, three highly important organs, the destruction of which means certain death if destroyed. Major Parts *Spark: Their heart. Transformers move thanks to the energy field generated by their Sparks. The spark is generally located in the upper body under the most armored part of the body. *Transformation Cog: The least relevant part of Rossom' Trinity. With out this sphere shaped object, they cannot transform into their alternate mode. It's the least important part of the trinity because Transformers can surive without it, without an affect on their health. *Brain Module: The final part of the trinity. The brain of a cybertronian, for all its processing power, simply serves as a connection between body and Spark. Even with the loss of a brain, a Cybertronian could potentially survive if given proper medical attention. *Servos: The limbs of the cybertronians, their arms and legs. **Trauma Buffers: Special plates used to protect mechanical joints from pressure during impact **Cydraulics: Hydraulics with an active cooling element. *Living Metal: Cybertronians are composed of a sort of organic/programmable matter, which goes by various names. *Senses: **Touch: **Smell: **Hearing: **Taste **Sight: **Short Range Radio **Magnetic Sensitivity **Electrical Sensitivity Scale * Average: The average height of the typical cybertronian is around 15-20 feet tall * Short: The average height of a 'short' cybertronian is around 10-15 feet tall * Tall: The average height of a 'tall' cybertronian is around 20-30 feet tall. * Very Tall: Such cybertronians are around 30-40 feet in height and maybe even higher. * Combiners: Typically around 100-200 feet tall. Builds * Lighter builds of Cybertronians are typically around 6 to 10 tons * Average builds are around 10-15 tons * Heavy Builds are around 15 to 20 and even up to 30 tons. * Combiners: over 1,000 tons History Pending. Subgroups *Insecticons: A subspecies of the race that lives near the planet's core. They transform into insectoids and have a hive mentality. *Micro Masters: Cybertronians whose bodies have been down sized for the purpose of fuel efficiency. They are roughly the same height as humans and Minicons. **Head Masters: Micro Masters, or cyborg organics, who transform into heads for lifeless bodies (Transtectors) or living Transformers. **Power Masters: As above, but they instead became battery packs/engines for larger transformers **Target Masters: Transform into weapons for larger transformers to use. *Minicons: A dimunitive cousin race that lives on Cybertron's moons. *Combiners: Gestalt transformers, the result of combination between two or more Transformers. *Titans: Gargantuan, even by Cybertronians standards, these bots often turn into starships, fortresses and even small cities. Organizations *Autobots: *Decepticons: Trivia * Free to use means that any user can link to this page i.e. use it for their series. Category:Super Robots Category:Races Category:Transformers